PRINCE JONGDAE
by Jungiee
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATE] Kim Jongdae sang pangeran sekolah. Kim Minseok sosok manis yang diam diam menyukai Jongdae. Akankah Jongdae menyadari? Atau...This ff CHENMIN/XIUCHEN/Slight KrisMin
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCE JONGDAE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: ChanPark**

**Pair Cast: Kim JongDae a.k.a Chen x Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin **

**And other cast.**

**Genre: Romance **

**Length: Chaptered? **

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Cast milihk Tuhan YME, FF ini murni milik author**

**WARN: TYPO, ABAL, GAJE, SEGAJE GAJENYA INI FF USAHAKAN BIKIN REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongdae, Sang Pangeran Sekolah.**

**Kim Minseok, namja manis yang diam diam menyukai Jongdae.**

**Akankah Jongdae menyadari? Atau malah Jongdae lebih dahulu menyukai Minseok?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gayuh, gayuh, gayuh. Seseorang menggayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Sangat cepat. Sesekali dia melirik arloji miliknya, mengomel tak jelas sepanjang jalan. Dia tak mau telat masuk sekolah, sudah 3x berturut turut ia telat dikarenakan tugas yang sangat menumpuk. Bisa bisa dia dikeluarkan jika saat ini dia kembali terlambat dan gerbang sudah ditutup –pikirnya-.

Kim Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin, namja yang menggayuh sepeda. Berpipi chubby dengan berwajah manis dan yah –cantik- untuk ukuran namja.

.

.

.

.

"Aissh.. kenapa harus ditutup lagi?" ucap Xiumin sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. "Apa aku akan dihukum setelah ketiga kalinya ini terlambat?" gerutunya tak jelas. "Huaa.. bagaimana ini?"

"Hari ini kan Jung saem mengajar, bisa bisa aku dimarahi" sambung. "Tapi jika tidak masuk kelas, eomma memarahiku." Pikirnya.

Minseok pun mendorong sepedanya menuju depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah ditutup. "Apa aku boleh masuk?" Ucap Minseok pada penjaga gerbang. "Sudah ketiga kalinya kau terlambat, nak."

"Tapi ahjussi, aku mengerjakan semua tugasku sampai malam 3hari berturut turut. Kumohon bukalah." Bujuk minseok, sang penjaga hanya menggeleng membuat minseok mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau tak kasihan padaku hey ahjussi?"

"Ini peraturan sekolah." Penjaga sekolah itu pun pergi dari hadapan Minseok, mau tidak mau Minseok harus kembali lagi, dan memang ini peraturan sekolah. Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi. Xiumin pun memutar sepedanya, tak berniat untuk menaikinya Xiumin pun mendorong sepedanya.

Mobil hitam melaju kearah berlawanan menuju Xiumin sudah tau orang itu. Sedikit melirik mobil yang melaju berlawanan arah. Enak ya jadi anak konglomerat, terlambat sekolah pun diijinkan masuk –batin Minseok-

"Kenapa dia tak diperbolehkan masuk?" Seseorang yang keluar dari mobil itu bertanya pada pada sang penjaga. "aa..itu dia terlambat lagi untuk ketiga kalinya" Namja itu menatap sang penjaga sebal "Kenapa kau memperbolehkanku masuk sedangkan dia? Kau tak kasian padanya jauh jauh ke sekolah menggayuh sepeda itu?" Pemuda itu menatap kembali si penjaga "aa.. aku akan memanggilnya kembali"

"Hei anak muda" Merasa dirinyalah yang dipanggil, Xiumin membalikkan badan mendapati penjaga sekolah itu di depannya. "Kau boleh masuk kelas" "Jinjaa? Ah gomawo ahjussi" Xiumin sumringah kemudian membalik arahkan sepedanya menuju sekolah. "Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, bukan aku yang membantumu"

"Tapi kau sudah memberikanku kesempatan, gomawo" Xiumin membungkukan badan lalu menuntun sepedanya. "Dasar anak muda"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mian saem, aku terlambat beberapa menit" Xiumin membuka pintu kelasnya sambil terengah engah menghirup oksigen karena habis berlarian. "Yaaak, Minseok-sshi kau terlambat lagi di pelajaranku." "Tadi….rantai sepedaku terlepas jadi aku harus membenarkannya dahulu saem." Xiumin memang pintar berasalan, makanya setiap dia terlamabat beberapa hari lalu ia masih diperbolehkan masuk.

Kim sosaengmin menghela napas kasar "Sudah berapa alasan yang kau buat Minseok-sshi?" Xiumin terdiam. "Tatapi tadi benar saem, aku tak berbohong" Alasan, sebenarnya hanya alasan Xiumin –Dan itu berbohong lagi-

Kim sosaengnim pun menghampiri Xiumin, melihat gelagatnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Aku tau kali ini kau berbohong, aku harus memberi peringatan padamu" Baru saja sepatah kata akan diucapkan Xiumin "Kali ini tidak ada penolakan"

.

.

.

.

.

"Haissh..toilet ini benar benar kotor" Xiumin mengelap peluhnya yang bercucuran. Sebal, lelah juga datang pada Xiumin saat ini. "Oh ayolah andai aku punya tangan 3? 4? Atau bahkan 10 bisa kukerjakan ini dalam beberapa menit" Xiumin diam sebentar, menetralkan lelah dan sebalnya pada saem ter-killer itu.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berjalan dengan santai, tidak ada yang akan dia kerjakan. Hanya menghindari guru yang tidak ia sukai dan menyebalkan –menurutnya- Sesekali melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian dia berhenti di salah satu kelas bertuliskan "2-3" Melihat seisi ruangan dari kaca ruang itu.

"Kemana dia?" Namja itu mengernyit heran kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan namja itu, Kim JongDae alias Chen yang biasa dipanggil Pangeran. Jangan lupakan kakeknya yang membuat sekolah-nya kini "Seoul International High School" lebih maju karena donasinya. Wajah yang tampan, senyumanan yang menawan membuat semua orang terpikat padanya.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" gumamnya pelan melihat seorang tengah membersihkan toilet. Mengernyit heran –oh jangan jangan karna tadi pagi- pikirnya. Chen pun berjalan kembali melewati orang 'itu'

"A..Annyeong Chen-sshi" Orang itu menyapa Chen, tak sama sekali Chen ingin menolehkan kepalanya. .

.

.

.

"Hufft..sombong sekali diaa" Xiumin mendengus setelah tadi orang yang disapanya tak sama sekali meng-indah-kan sapaannya. "Harusnya dia tau aku ini sunbaenya, tidak sopan" Lagi lagi, Xiumin bergumam pelan karena Orang itu –Chen-.

"Harusnya aku yang bergumam kau sok kenal" Xiumin menolehkan kepalany pada orang yang tadi sempat mengucapkan kata kata tidak enak. "Yaa..Jaga bicaramu Chen-sshi, aku ini sunbaemu!" Xiumin sudah habis batas kesabaran. Oh, sepertinya Xiumin juga sudah lupa gelar Chen ini. Chen keluar kamar mandi itu tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Xiumin.

"Yaakk…tidak sopaaan kau" Xiumin menghentakkan kakinya. Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan oh atau lebih disebut hukumannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Xiumin P.O.V**

Kuusap peluh yang mengucur di keningku, dasar guru sialan itu membuatku mati kelaparan selama hamper 3 jam membersihkan toilet yang kotor kotor ini. Ahh, kalau saja aku punya sihir akan kuat sosaengnim itu jadi batu.

Aissh..Dimana Luhan? Bukannnya menunggu malah meninggalkan saat temanmu ini kesusahan. Jika bertemu dengannya aku akan langsung memarahinya habis-habisan. Dasar rusa seenaknya saja berlari seperti Luhan yang seenaknya saja meninggalkanku. Haishh…

"Xiumin hyungggg…"

"Baekhyun pelankan suaramu" Aku sedikit kesal ketika seorang hoobae kesayangku ini berteriak sangat keras. "Ehehe, mian. Kajja ke kantin, aku lapar.." Baekhyun menggandeng tanganku "Luhan sudah duluan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-sshi, kau meninggalkanku….. Lagi" Ucapku dingin. Sungguh kesal pada orang dihadapanku ini. Sudah kedua kalinya dia meninggalkanku hanya gara gara kekasihnya mengajak dia makan. "eh.. Xiumin….itu"

"Kau seperti anak kecil hyung, duduk dan makanlah dengan tenang..Jangan mengganggu konsentrasi ku dengan Luhan hyung sedang makan" Apa? Anak kecil? Sungguh jika pedang berada di tanganku akan kubunuh kau OH SEHUN!

"Aku bukan anak kecil, pabbo." Sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku kemudian menyeruput bubble tea yang entah punya siapa. "HYUNG ITU PUNYAKUUU YAAK"

Sehun merebut bubble tea dari tanganku, ishh.. padahal hari ini aku tak cukup banyak membawa uang. "Beli saja sendiri, kau punya uang hyungg..!" Ckk…maknae sialan itu, sebenarnya aku masih berfikir bagaimana Luhan menerima cinta anak kecil seperti Sehun -_-

**Author P.O.V**

Xiumin berjalan kembali membawa segelas strawberry milk ketempat teman temannya duduk, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di antara mereka. Oh ini sudah biasa. Bercanda gurau sesekali beberapa dari mereka bertengkar kecil hanya karena sesuatu yang kecil juga.

Namun, ada yang beda hari ini…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie hyung, kau tau..Chen sepertinya memperhatikanmu dari tadi.." Baekhyun berbisik pada Xiumin yang ada di sampingnya. Xiumin melihat sekeliling dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Deg'

Mata mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kali..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

Haha, gimana gimana? Jelek? Ini FF sebenernya idenya udah ada dari dulu dan chapter ini baru ditulis sedikit jadi untuk kali ini di selesaikan chapter 1 ini dan di publish.

Untuk pemilihan cast, **kenapa itu Chenmin? **Karena menurut author ff Chenmin itu paling jarang dari official couple couple lainnya.

Dan, satu lagi, BIG THANKS TO AMBAR TEMEN CHANPARK YANG UDAH BIKIN SEMANGAT NULIS CHANPARK KEMBALI!

Ohiya, satu lagi kkk…

**MIND TO REVIEW? Readers yang baiklah yang meninggalkan reviewnya **


	2. Chapter 2

**PRINCE JONGDAE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: ChanPark**

**Pair Cast: Kim JongDae a.k.a Chen x Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin **

**And other cast.**

**Genre: Romance **

**Length: Chaptered? **

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Cast milihk Tuhan YME, FF ini murni milik author**

**WARN: TYPO, ABAL, OOC, GAJE, SEGAJE GAJENYA INI FF USAHAKAN BIKIN REVIEW!**

**Note: Disini Xiumin hoobae-nya Kris! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongdae, Sang Pangeran Sekolah.**

**Kim Minseok, namja manis yang diam diam menyukai Jongdae.**

**Akankah Jongdae menyadari? Atau malah Jongdae lebih dahulu menyukai Minseok?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mata mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kali.._

**CHAPTER 2**

Author POV

"Haah.." Seorang namja masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa elegan dengan dekorasi Donald duck disamping samping tembok. Ah, itukah elegan? Atau malah kekanak-kanakkan?Biar dia sendiri yang tau. Sesekali dia menerawang langit langit kamarnya sambil tersenyum "Kenapa orang itu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya? Oh sadarkah kau Jongdae tidak pernah seperti sebelumnya" Dia –Jongdae alias Chen- bergumam sendiri.

"Matanya, pipinya, bibirnya aah Jongdae kau sudah gilaa" Dan lagi lagi—" Chen pun membalikkan badannya ke kiri, "Aisshh..kenapa selalu diaaa" Chen pun membalikkan badannya ke kanan "Yaaaakkk….kau selalu sajaa ada dimana mana" Kali ini Chen berteriak frustasi. "Yaaaa…hyung bisakah kau tak berteriak teriaaak?" Terdengar suara dari sepupu Chen –Kim Jongin atau Kai- dari luar kamarnya berteriak kesal, siapa yang tidak kesal mendengar teriakan yang aneh dari mulut Chen -_- "Yaaakk…kau tak tau Kai"

"Akhir-akhir kau aneh sekali hyung, kau tidak gila kan? Atau malah benar benar kau gila astagaaa" Kai bergidik ngeri sejak masuk kamar Chen, Chen yang biasanya dingin, selalu diam, dan sekarang malah berteriak teriak, dia pasti sudah gila –pikir Kai-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih telah berkunjung ke restoran kami, sampai jumpa kembali" Xiumin menyapa semua pelanggan yang telah berkunjung di restoran itu sambil membungkukkan badan hormat. Oh, itu sudah biasa sekali dilakukan Xiumin, sepulang sekolah membantu orangtuanya di restoran milik mereka, kemudian malamnya baru Xiumin bisa belajar. Inilah kegiatan Xiumin saat ini menjadi pelayan di restoran orang tuanya sendiri.

"Hahh…lelah sekali…" Xiumin duduk di salah satu meja dekat pintu restoran, mengusap peluh kemudian mengistirahatkan dirinya, hari ini memang banyak pelanggan yang datang membuat Xiumin kewalahan menyapa pelanggan yang datang ke restoran.

"Minseok-sshi? Kau disini juga?" Seseorang dengan suara beratnya mengagetkan Xiumin. Xiumin pun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat si pemilik suara tersebut. "Ahh…Kris sunbae" tanpa babibu Xiumin pun membungkukan badannya. Kris –orang itu- hanya tersenyum "Tidak usah seformal itu, Minseok-sshi, panggil aku Kris hyung saja sudah cukup"

"Kalau begitu cukup memanggilku Minseok saja sudah cukup eeee…hyung" Xiumin pun tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya. "Silahkan duduk, hyung. Aku akan membawa buku pesanan dulu.." Tidak baik jika seorang pelayan hanya diam. "Tidak usah serepot itu, aku hanya memesan cappuccino coffee" "Oh baiklaah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau juga bekerja disini Minseok?" Xiumin mengangguk. "Sebenernya aku bukan bekerja disini, orangtuaku yang memiliki restoran kecil ini, jadi aku hanya membantu mereka sepulang sekolah." "Kau..tidak punya waktu bersenang senang?" Bibir Xiumin tersenyum mendapat pertanyaan dari Kris untuk yang kesekian kali. "Menyapa pelanggan adalah hal yang menyenangkan untukku, bersama sahabat sahabatku disekolah juga termasuk bersenang-senang menurutku, hyung."

-Orang yang tepat- batin Kris. Oh, sudah rahasia umum jika Kris menyukai Xiumin dan Xiumin pun tahu akan hal ini. Namun, Xiumin bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Xiumin bukan orang yang mudah menerima cinta orang lain yang datang padanya. Ia akan melihat bagaimana kesungguhan orang tersebut pada dirinya. Lagipula, Kris belum menyatakan cintanya langsung pada Xiumin, untuk apa Xiumin harus percaya sepenuhnya, bisa saja gosip. Selagi belum ada pengakuan dari orang itu, Xiumin masih belum percaya.

Kris melirik arlojinya sebentar, sudah malam ternyata. "Minseok, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung kembali kesini ne." Xiumin mengangguk manis, Kris tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut hoobae nya itu. Kris keluar dari restoran, sempat melambaikan tangan pada Xiumin yang memperhatikan dari balik kaca dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Xiumin kemudian pergi menaiki menaiki motor tigernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin POV

"Kringg…kringg…" ah pasti suara alarm ku, ckk…malas sekali harus bangun pagi kemudian berangkat sekolah. Akupun terbangun dan mematikan jam bekerku. "MM..wwo?" tersentak kaget ketika aku sadar alarm ku sudah berbunyi 2x sebelumnya 20 menit yang lalu dan berarti juga 20 menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan pertama. Oh sial, bisa bisa aku sulit masuk kelas seperti kemarin.

"Eomma, appa, aku berangkat" Setelah berpamitan aku bergegas menaiki sepedaku, menggayuh sepedaku lebih cepat karena perjalanan ke sekolah agak jauh dari rumah.

'_Bruuk'_

Ah, siaal, aku menabrak batu besar di depan membuat ban depan sepedaku bocor dan lututku berdarah. Oh sungguh ini nyata tak seperti kemarin hanya alasan. Ck.. bagaimana ini…

Akupun mencoba berjalan tertatih, oh ini sungguh sakit dari sebelumnya. Akhirnya pasrah saja jika harus hari ini mendapat hukuman kembali.

Chen POV

Kulirik arlojiku, masih ada 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Sebenarnya sesudah bel berbunyi pun aku tak masalah dan waktu ke sekolah kurang lebih 7 menit lagi untuk bisa sampai.

Di persimpangan jalan, kulihat seseorang berjalan terseok seok, dan aku mengenal orang itu, sangat mengenalnya, dia yang kemarin membuatku berteriak frustasi di rumah. Kali ini sepertinya aku harus turun tangan untuk membantunya.

Kutarik tangannya masuk kedalam mobilku. "Yaak.. Chen-sshi, apa apaan?" Dia berteriak tepat didepan telingaku "Diamlah! Kau tak ingin kita terlambat bukan.." Segera kulajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebenarnya bukan karena aku terlambat, hanya saja dekat dengannya membuatku serasa berdebar terus.

Setelah kuparkirkan mobil, dia masih tetap diam "Tumpangan gratis untukmu sudah selesai, Minseok sunbae" Aku menekankan kata pada namanya agar dia sadar dari lamunannya "Yaaakk…Kalau tak ikhlas kenapa kau memberikanku tumpangan idiot" Dia –Minseok atau Xiumin- berteriak kembali, oh bagaimana bisa aku menyukai orang yang hobby berteriak seperti ini. "Aku hanya kasihan padamu, hanya dengan tumpanganku kau bisa berhemat waktu" AKu mencoba bersikap dingin padanya, kemudian aku keluar dari mobil disusul dengan dia dengan wajah cemberut, Ah imut sekali.

Kulihat tumit, lututnya berdarah dan celananya sedikit sobek di bagian lutut bagian kanan. "Kusarankan agar kau membersihkan lukamu itu, agar dikelasmu tak bau darah" Kemudian aku pergi masuk pintu utama sekolah, bukan untuk masuk kelas, tapi untuk memantau Minseok…err hyung.

Ahh, kukira dia tak mengindahkan kata kataku, namun yang kulihat dia masuk ruang uks. Senang sekali rasanya, dia menurut apa kataku. Kulihat dia berbaring di ranjang uks kemudian menutup matanya tertidur. Setelah kuputuskan benar benar tertidur, aku masuk ke ruang UKS dan menyimpan secarik kertas di ranjang tempat ia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Ngghh…" Lenguhan dari suara Xiumin dan Xiumin terbangun dari tidurnya tadi. Kemudian mendudukkan diri diranjang. "Ahh…aku terlalu pusing tadi" gumamnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjang tersebut. Dan oh, Xiumin melihat secarik kertas yang hanya berisikan beberapa kata.

"_Get Well Soon Minseokkie"_

_From: Secret admirer_

Xiumin sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, "Nugu?" Kemudian tanpa sadar dia tersenyum dan menyimpan kertas tersebut kedalam sakunya. Xiumin pun keluar ruang UKS untuk mengikuti pelajaran keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa dia Kris hyung, semua orang juga tau dia menyukaimu, Xiumin.." Ucap Luhan pada Xiumin dan Xiumin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Atau orang yang dulu meminta nomormu saat pelajaran olahraga hyung" Sehun menambahkan.

"Aku taktau, yang jelas aku tersentuh pada perhatiannya.." Xiumin tersenyum dan membaca kembali kertas tadi. Xiumin kali ini tersentuh sepertinya walaupun dia taktau orang yang memberikannya sebuah note berisikan kata kata siangkat itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau sepertinya ini hyung" Baekhyun menggoda dan berhasil membuat pipi Xiumin memerah. "Aku bilang hanya tersentuh kan Baek, bukan aku jatuh cinta padanya" Xiumin mengelak. "Dan siapa yang bilang kau jatuh cinta hyung" Dan Xiumin sudah menjadi kepiting rebus saat Baekhyun mengatakan kata kata terakhirnya.

"Aaa—hh sudahlah kalian ini. Jangan bicarakan note ini lagi" Xiumin salah tingkah benar benar salah tingkah. Baekhyun cekikikan dan sepertinya dia tau satu hal…

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berada di kelasnya, dan kebetulan itu kelas Chen juga. Baekhyun sedikit mengamati gelagat Chen saat ini dikelasnya, menurutnya itu tidak terlalu buruk. Ya walaupun hanya membaca buku sambil mendengarkan music sesekali menerawang langit dan tersenyum. Tidak seperti biasanya seperti Xiumin.

Ah, Baekhyun ingat satu hal!

"Heyy, Chen" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chen. Chen masih tetap pada posisinya. Oh ayolah Baekhyun sangat tak suka diacuhkan sepertinya ini. Baekhyun pun membuka earphone Chen, Chen sedikit kesal "Kau harus mendengarkan orang yang bicara denganmu"

Chen tersenyum meremehkan "Baik, ada urusan apa?"

"Hanya sebuah pertanyaan.."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau tau orang yang menyimpan note di ranjang tempat Xiumin hyung tidur tadi. Kurasa kau tau, kulihat tadi saat aku hendak melihat Xiumin hyung, kau baru keluar dari ruangan uks, jadi apa kau mengetahuinya?"

'_Deg'_

"Ckk..pertanyaan macam apa itu? Untuk apa aku mengetahuinya? Dan lagipula jika aku mengetahuinya itu taka da urusan denganku."

"Apa kau yang menyimpan note itu?"

'_Deg'_

"Taka da kerjaan sekali jika aku yang menyimpan note itu."

"Baiklah. Aku hanya bertanya, sepertinya Xiumin hyung senang dapat perhatian dari note itu" Baekhyun pun kembali ke tempatnya. Tapi, Baekhyun sudah tau dan sangat tau orang yang menyimpan note itu. Baekhyun hanya memcoba berbasa basi pada Chen.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, para siswa Seoul Int High School pun berhamburan keluar sekolah. Xiumin masih asik diam di dekat gerbang sekolah hanya untuk menunggu hoobae kesayangannya 'Baekhyun'. Sengaja dia pulang bersama Baekhyun karena sepedanya tadi ia titipkan pada warga sekitar sana saat sesudah terjatuh. Baekhyun pun sengaja tidak pulang dengan kekasihnya, Chanyeol, hanya untuk menemani Xiumin pulang dan kebetulan mereka searah bahkan tetangga.

"Hoshh..hoshh..mian hyung aku baru datang" Baekhyun datang dengan napas tersengal sengal.

"Tak apa, kajja." Baekhyun dan Xiumin pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm…" Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun.

"Anni, hehe" Dan kesunyian datang pada mereka sebelum Baekhyun memanggilnya lagi.

"Hyung?"

"Katakan saja Baekhyun."

"Kurasa aku mencurigai seseorang yang mengirim note padamu itu, hyung."

"Kau mencurigai Kris bukan?"

"Anni"

"Lalu?"

"Chen."

"Mm..mwo?" Xiumin membelalakan matanya. "Mana mungkin, ckk.. menolongku saja hanya terpaksa" Xiumin menambahkan

"Jika aku mengatakan melihatnya keluar ruang uks saat kau tertidur bagaimana? Kau akan mengelak?"

Dan Xiumin terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

Gimana? Masih gaje kah ini ff ? kkk Atau masih pendek?

Author buat ini hanya satu malam, sampe begadangan Cuma pengen ff ini cepet kelar.

Kkkk… Yang udah baca sampe bawah review ne^^

NB: Disini Kris kakak kelas dari Xiumin ya, soalnya kalo hoobae nya serasa kurang pas,

Sedangkan Chen itu hoobaenya Xiumin oke. Yang review chap kemaren monggo liat PM nya ne ^^ 1 lagi,

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
